Stray Plotlines
by A fan of Many Stuffs
Summary: Plotlines that I would like to see and have no time or the inspiration to write myself. warning: Contains ranting. More may be posted on my blog- readerwriterfan. BlogSpot .com. Rated T for potentially disturbing ideas.
1. Introductory Page

Plot Ideas that I don't have time to write (Or the desire)

A quick note: I am getting SO EFFING SICK of reading characters portrayed in black and white. I was re-reading some of my favorites from the Twilight section earlier this month, and between knicnort3's Moon Scars and JamesRamsey's Insecurities (both recommended reads with no slash), I found myself disgusted with Edward's exaggerated personality. The first one, Moon Scars, was an All-Human (meaning no vampires) Edward x Bella fic where Edward was a teen who was born to a mother whose life was supposed to be perfect but ended up in prostitution and had her baby two or three months premature and addicted to drugs. She then raised him until he was seven or eight with an abusive boyfriend while she was mostly absent. He was then put into the welfare system and traded around to abusive foster care homes until a few years later when he was put into an orphanage where it 'was run like a prison camp, rape and forced labor included'. Then he escaped, crashed a car and paralyzed Billy Black who was a police officer and was arrested where the Cullens picked him up from the hospital and adopted him. Then he was a druggie mess when he met Bella, blah blah blah. How terribly tragic. He then magically gets over his addictions and knocks Bella up over the course of their relationship, etc. etc. Here my peeve is that Edward had a terribly tragic backstory and then it just magically clears with not much backlash. SO not realistic. Now, I'm not saying that backstories like Edward's don't happen, because they probably do. But… C'mon, guys, this is FANFICTION for God's sake. The ENTIRE POINT of _fiction_ in general is to not have anything resembling reality in it- and now my argument just fell apart. Pfffft. This is why I am not, nor shall ever be, a lawyer.

Sorry, I tend to talk myself in circles. My ACTUAL point was that Edward was over exaggeratedly tragic and then the author broke my suspension of belief by the inconsistencies of the backlash of that tragic backstory. The point isn't actually the backstory, because I LOVE to beat characters over the head with a stick and once I have them down enough, I just beat them with a wrecking ball to make them angry enough to stand and fight or be knocked down completely. Survival of the fittest, right? The entire point of having a hero in the story. If he doesn't stand and fight, then he is an anti-hero. In my definition, anyway. But the character was not written well enough for my refined tastes, and completely broke my suspension of belief. This is not to say it is a bad story- no story is a bad story for a writer, because any story that you disagree with is merely a warning to not write that way, and any story that you like is something to aspire to be and want to include element of in your writing. Writing 101; Dummies Edition.

Now, contrast that with JamesRamsey's Insecurities (Bella x Jasper), which is a canon divergence on Bella's 18th birthday- the blood, remember? Here, Edward is portrayed as an ass [wipe] and is basically playing with Bella's affections for him for her blood and he has a MASSIVE superiority complex. It was like he was Draco Malfoy in vampire form. But without the family who was the same. I didn't agree with that portrayal of him simply because it was, again, over-exaggerated, even if it was actually closer to canon Edward than Moon Scars. Edward did have the tendency to control Bella's every move in the books, and most especially in the first Twilight book.

This is not to say that I have anything against OOC-ness. I don't. I merely have the request for writers to portray characters in a grey light (mostly neutrally) and to not break the suspension of belief for the characterization of a character. If you want some good examples of this, I suggest Toki Mirage's _Bloody Skies_ (Harry Potter; pairing-less), where she(?) does a great job of mixing up most of the Harry Potter characters into something not canonically in character but totally believable - most particularly Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin. Another good example is Miranda Flairgold's _A Second Chance_ series. The writing isn't the same the second time, but her character development and plotlines are amazing. For something more… eh… eccentric? Obscene? Original? I don't quite know how to describe _For the Price of a Soul_ by SilverCookieDust, a fic so… unusual? Foreign? Those are all good words to describe it… that I get googly-eyes. This is the only fic here that has straight-up slash- Harry x Draco. I found it on Archive of Our Own, because I like to read stuff in PDF's (Check me out, there- My main energy is currently working on an X-rated fic called _Illuvianists_. If it's ever finished I will clean it up for ff.n's guidelines (Why do they call it 'guidelines' anyway? Haven't they EVER see Pirates of the Caribbean? LOL) and post it here). If Harry Potter isn't your style, then _The Father_ is an excellent Star Wars fic by Frodogenic. In the same fandom is a collaboration between three authors that I can't remember right now (One is FernWithy) called _By the Grace of Lady Vader_ and its sequel, _The Ascension of the Queen,_ which are both outstanding pieces of Star Wars fanfiction that I would nominate for the Expanded Universe were they not AU and if the EU still technically existed. In more Twilight fanfiction, all _The Selkie Wife_ , _Written in the Stars_ , and _The Better Angels of Our Nature_ deserve to be published if I thought the author (Lissa Bryan) would get away with it. However, I respect her too much to suggest that her books fall the way of Fifty Shades of Grey, fan fiction that those books are. The BDSM in those things is beyond ridiculous. That _doesn't actually happen_ in the real world- that community _doesn't work like that_! How those managed to be published, never mind popular, is beyond me. But I digress. If you want an example of fan fiction that doesn't break the suspension of belief, check those out. Most has adult content, but it is almost all consensual and heterosexual. _Bloody Skies_ in particular has some potentially disturbing content, but all slash scenes are linked to on Toki Mirage's Livejournal account. She has a monster list of warnings (which I always get a kick out of) as her first chapter. _For the Price of A Soul_ also has quite a bit of potentially disturbing content including but not limited to rape, homosexuality (I have that there for the people who can't get the sticks out of their asses and realize that love is an emotion and not a law), demons, torture, and potential googly-eyed-ness from the awesomeness. There is more, but that story is hard to describe (See above paragraph). Anywaaaaaay…

So with all of this in mind, I would like to lay down some ground rules if you would like to attempt to write any of these ideas. First of all, _**CONTACT ME AND TELL ME!**_ Second of all, _make the characters believable_. This is imperative. I won't like my ideas shot to hell and back with poor characterization (see above rant). Now, I will allow changes to my plotlines. But only to a certain degree. I will allow crossovers and fanart and playlists and lyrics and crackish behavior. I will allow any genre and switching fandoms and crazy ideas and really most anything. But I won't tolerate not being told that my story ideas are out there! I do not care if it is written with atrocious grammar, spelling, bad Terminator references, or even if it is in a foreign language. JUST LET ME KNOW!

I will ask you to please respect my requests. I don't have the time for these, or really the ideas, and so am putting these up for adoption. I also request that I get credit for at the very least inspiration. I am a very busy person, and more than a little talkative. If you want some help on expanding a plotline (Whether it be mine or yours), I am willing to attempt it. Thank you for reading this, and happy writing, everyone!

Now that the ranting is over, let me tell you how these will be formatted, and here you will find a comprehensive list of requests.

There are sorted by fandom. Possible crossovers are listed at the end, after the potential directions to take this fic (E.g. they commit suicide, they take on the mafia, turn into gods, become rock stars for a day, so on and so forth).

Pairings are not set in stone unless otherwise noted. OC's are welcomed so long as they are not Mary Sues (Definition: A character who breaks the reader's Suspension of Belief). The only exception to the Mary Sue is if the genre is parody (read: crack).

Ideas stated do not have to be used. Use your own!

Period pieces need to be technologically correct. Don't pull a Kuroshitsuji (An excellent Japanese comic book that I read in English) on me and let them have cell phones and TV in 1888! In those days, electricity and running water was a luxury for EVERYONE! Some parts of the US didn't get electricity until 1980! In 1901, Pittsburgh was just starting to get electricity and running water. In WWII, radar was something very new and was created for and used mostly for the war. In WWI they called it the 'Great War' and not World War One and airplanes were very, very, VERY new and considered untested. Blimps were the air travel of the day, not something that you saw at a sports stadium. Research if you have to!

Be tasteful in the time travel, please. They are not going to go to the past to tell everyone that they were time-travelers and get everyone to help them change the future 'for the better'. 'Better' is subjective. If you want tasteful time travelling, check out the manga Inuyasha. As for fics… Well, here's one on what NOT to do- Stages of Hope by 'Kayly Silverstorm (Kayly_Silverstorm)' the author's name was taken off of Archive of Our Own (AO3). This is actually pretty good, but also contains a lot of what I said NOT to do. OH! I thought up of a tasteful time-travel story. It's by Paimpont (A really excellent author, very slashy) and called A Twist in Time. Very excellent, and funny too. Does contain slash. Tom Riddle Jr. x Harry Potter, in fact- a favorite pairing of mine.

Good and evil are SUBJECTIVE OPINIONS! Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort nee Tom Riddle are not good nor evil in third person point of view, and to a degree, second. Those are the two characters that I see most frequently presented in an inaccurate position. In fact, not even J.K. Rowling got Dumbledore right since she wrote him from Harry's point of view the entire time. The biggest scene where he presented in a more objective light was in the seventh book, Deathly Hallows, in Snape's Pensieve memories. We didn't quite get the full motives for Voldemort because we only got the motives for wanting to kill Harry, so there is wiggle room there. But… No, Voldemort is not going to pat Harry on the back for destroying pieces of his soul if Harry comes to him looking for a way out from the manipulations. They may be able to get past that, but he is not going to say "Forgiven; forgotten! Now, what's this about your scar being a Horcrux of mine? And where did you get those cute kitten ears and tail from? Let me pet them!" No. Way. In. The. Nine. Circles. Of. Hell. Now read the first sentence in the paragraph again. And PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** keep it in mind. This goes two ways, too. Voldemort is not the epitome of good, and Dumbledore of evil. Just… all I'm asking is some perspective, severed with a nice French Chateau 1989 wine. Preferably well-seasoned. That's all. I finally understand that quote, heh.

One last thing. Chapters will contain five plot ideas/ prompts. This may come in the form of song or poem lyrics or stanzas, entire songs, a quote, or just an off-the wall idea.

I am posting chapter one and two at the same time, since this 'note' is now the length of a short chapter for me. That's 2,000 words!

 **Happy Writing!**


	2. Page 1

Page 1

Twilight 

In most of these [Twilight] stories I would like to involve the Volturi, and not necessarily as villains, either. Anything with Harry Potter is preferably not epilogue-compliant. I HATE Ginny Weasley.

Something set in WWI or WWII (preferably WWII), include the Volturi, and the Cullen clan. Nothing with Bella unless it's a brief cameo in one of Alice's visions. Do the vampires help? Do they start the war? Are they secretly running everything? Can be introspective or action-thriller. Please, please, PLEASE conform to technological restraints. That means no flat-screened HD full-color television. Remember, RADAR (RAdio Detection And Reconnaissance) was the cutting edge of technology in those days, and there were no jet engines in those days- those had been originally designed by the Germans in the late part of WWII and one of the reasons for their last offensive maneuver (see the movie The Battle of the Bulge if you're lost) was to give them time to start producing jets to gain air supremacy. Possible crossover: Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It was mentioned that the Great Wars were caused by a clash of Poseidon's, Zeus', and Hades' Demigod children. Could particularly be combined with the 'Vampires are directing it from behind the scenes' idea.

Natural Armageddon, basically. Try a crossover with the movie 2012 or Day After Tomorrow. Not Knowing or Independence Day, though. That would involve fire, and vampires aren't immune to that. How will the vampires deal with tsunami's, earthquakes, and the general collapse of civilization. A crossover with 2012 is, in particular, interesting, because there are quite a few rich vampire [covens]. I don't want to see them all get onto the arks with a few gallons of blood each- I want to see them battle it out with the elements. Possible crossover: Other than 2012? Maybe Harry Potter. I'm talking keeping in with the timelines- that is, Harry is seventeen in the Final Battle in 1997. The Twilight books are accepted as taking place in 2005 in fan fiction. Let's say… Harry is having withdrawals from the Horcrux missing (There is a story which I cannot remember the name of right now which shows this very well) and now has to survive the coming catastrophe… Or something. Crackish: Aliens in a giant spaceship shaped like a pink bunny come to rescue (or cause the catastrophes) a group of vampires/ people. With Jim Kirk on board! LOL. Srry- I'm on cough and cold meds…

I would really, really REALLY LOVE to see a story where Bella does NOT have freakish control abilities. One where she is turned and she is a NORMAL, OBEYING HER INSTINCTS newborn vampire. Because I am downright sick of everything that has Bella having the control of a ten to fifty year old vampire. Make her have accidents, and they have to move somewhere else. Does not necessarily have to be in Breaking Dawn- can converge in the first book where Edward is too late and the change is taking place, the second book where Laurent gets his claws (Or rather teeth) in her and it's too late, Victoria can smell her when Bella jumps and the Werewolves get there a mite too late, so on and so forth. Preferably BxE, but not necessary. Possible crossovers: Er… Here's one- Definitely off the wall, though. Inuyasha! She is bitten and someone finds her and throws her in a well to rot for one reason or another, thinking her dead. She wakes in Inuyasha's Forest before Kagome gets there and basically bothers Inyuyasha (Just pretend he isn't sleeping while in the tree) until Kagome gets there, where she first gets to battle Inyuyasha and then joins them on their adventures. Personally, I like the pairing Inuyasha/ Kagome, but I'm still reading canon and have never read any fanfiction on it yet.

Possible one-shot: The Cullens go through a hurricane. Can be pre or post Twilight canon, but NOT WHILE IN FORKS! They are probably just passing through the South on their way to the East and get trapped just before it hits. Please be accurate on the after-effects relative to the category of storm. Possible crossovers: Ehh… None? I just thought of it now, as a Himmacane is approaching us. So it's just something on my mind.

Ciao!

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
